


West of Westeros

by the_wolf_of_winter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wolf_of_winter/pseuds/the_wolf_of_winter
Summary: A year has passed since the Mad Queen was vanquished by her nephew, and life in Westeros begins to return to how it was before. An unprecedented peace has laid claim now that Brandon has been elected king by the major houses. But problems have not stopped just because the lords and ladies finally agreed. Drogon has recently been sighted at Dragonstone and has been laying waste to villages and fields. Bran enlists Jon's help hoping his Targaryen heritage will help calm the distraught dragon. In the North, Sansa also faces challenges. A rebellion led by a vengeful man who doesn't believe that the Starks have a claim to any throne. He suspects that the Battle of the Bells, and the rest of the game for the Iron Throne, was orchestrated by Tyrion Lannister so he could subtly take control of Kings Landing. He starts to gain followers and leads multiple attacks to the North. Sansa is left with no choice but to retaliate. Blissfully unaware of the events transpiring in Westeros is Arya, she has been sailing due west for months until a freak storm blows her ship off course towards the south. Arya finally finds what she set out for, a new land full of people who she has never met, but there are new dangers she could never foresee.





	West of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> Two things: This is a sequel to Game of Thrones, so I will need to put in new characters for the plots sake. I am also planning on having some of these original characters get into relationships with the GOT characters and I'm asking you all to give it a chance. I wanted to add diversity so people could relate to the characters more and I have decided that this is probably the best way to do that. With that said, I do have a lot of this story very loosely planned out and I do take my readers comments and concerns into consideration. I'm asking everyone to comment their favorite GOT relationships so I can add them in, especially for Sansa, Jon, and Bran. Please keep an open mind and enjoy the story, I plan on tying up some loose ends and making sure the story arcs of characters (e.g. Jon is actually Aegon Targaryen, Arya's Faceless Man training, etc..) are completed and make sense.

The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.

 

The surviving Stark children know this saying well, their father, Eddard Stark, had said it to each of them at least a dozen times. When Jon was contemplating running away from Winterfell in his preteen years, or when Sansa and Arya would fight, and when Bran climbed too high and scared his mother half to death, to the point that she wouldn’t speak to him for hours.

 

None of the children thought much of it to be truthful, they all had thought that it was just a ploy Ned had used to keep them all in his sight. But after Bran was pushed out of that tower by Jaime Lannister, Jon joining the Night’s Watch, and Arya and Sansa watching their father get beheaded the saying became more than just words, it became their reality.

 

With the tragic deaths of their mother, their oldest and their youngest brother the remaining Starks resolved that their families were what was most important to them because they had each thought that they no longer had any. Jon had become brothers with the men of the Night’s Watch, and later with Tormund and the Free Folk.

 

Bran’s family was with Hodor, Osha, Meera, Rickon, and Jojen, although all of them died but Meera, they had been there for him when he the rest of his blood family was believed dead or held prisoner.

 

Arya befriended Hot Pie and Gendry, a previous blacksmith's apprentice, and formed a bond with him that she herself had not expected. She traveled with Sandor Clegane who was intent on ransoming her back to her aunt, and on more than one occasion pretended he was her father, to the point when they met again years later she decided to take him off her to kill list. She went to Braavos and Jaqen H’ghar, who trained her and made her what she was.

 

And finally Sansa who had the toughest time of them all. She was held captive in the lion’s den, and found very little joy in their company. She then was taken by Littlefinger and found betrayal even in her extended family. Then came the ordeal with Ramsay Bolton who was a torture crazed sadist she was forced to marry.

 

But the surviving Starks all finally reunited, first Jon and Sansa, next Bran and Sansa, then Arya and Sansa, later Bran and Arya, then Jon and Bran, and finally Arya and Jon. Each of the siblings had to come to terms with how their family changed in the years they were apart.

 

Bran had become the new Three-Eyed Raven, a wisdom and steeliness came with him that all his siblings were taken aback on.

 

Sansa learned how to play the game, and she was good at it. She survived when the seemingly strongest couldn’t, she became less naive and more like a true leader as each day passed.

 

Arya became a world class assassin, besting everyone on her list that she came into contact with. She became more disciplined and stronger, her childlike recklessness was still there but it was restrained. Sansa found it very hard to take her seriously, for all she could remember of the girl was their petty squabbles.

 

And Jon had grown into a natural born leader that had no interest in the Iron Throne, despite people's best efforts. He was charismatic and gained much support from those on the Wall and beyond. But he aligned himself with the Mother of Dragons which he was warned would not go through as he hoped. He realized his mistake and took the life of his aunt/lover himself.

 

A year ago Bran was crowned King of the Six Kingdoms, and effectively breaking of the dynasty effect of the Iron Throne. Leaders shall be henceforth elected by the major houses. He was one of the few who did not seek out the throne, and won it with his wisdom alone.

 

He elected Tyrion Lannister to be the Hand of the King, Samwell Tarly as Grand Maester, Ser Davos Seaworth as the Master of Ships, Lord Bronn of Highgarden became the Master of Coin, and finally Brienne of Tarth became the Master of Laws. Bran found that he had no need for a Master of Whispers since he could see everything that has or is going to happen.

 

He has been rebuilding King’s Landing to be grander than before, making it fully accessible for his wheelchair. Not only is he rebuilding the palace to be more inclusive, but the whole city. The slums bigger and less of a breeding ground for displeasure. He has built orphanages, public libraries, and soup kitchens. He had very early on decided he did not want to inspire fear and rule over his people with it.

 

Brandon Stark is quite possibly the wisest king who has ever ruled Westeros.

 

A year ago Sansa spilt the North off from the Seven, now Six, Kingdoms. She accomplished what she wanted from the start, to be Queen. She was prepared to marry for it, but in the end she was able to peacefully take her homeland away from the Iron Throne’s influence.

 

But there are still those who believe the Starks to be traitors and unworthy of the throne. There have been propaganda found against the Queen of the North, but no citizen was willing to offer any information about it. In addition to these small time attacks on neighboring towns have been occuring, small scale forest fires, and the disappearance of livestock.

 

Those who are responsible have thus far been ignored, but resentment is brewing, Sansa Stark will have to prove herself as Queen and take care of extremists or something much more disastrous could happen.

 

A year ago Jon was sentenced to go back to the Wall for his crimes. He went back to where he started, but this time he already had friends and a lot of respect. Ghost has been there for him since day one. The albino direwolf, with his startling blood red eyes and missing ear, had been one of the two surviving direwolves that the Stark children had gotten all those years ago.

 

Tormund Giantsbane was another unlikely friend Jon had made at his years at the Wall. They had first formed a shaky alliance when the Night King’s power was at its peak.That alliance grew into trust and friendship that exists to this day. The men of the Night’s Watch and the Free Folk have been cleaning up the remaining White Walkers that escaped the day the Night King was slain, all the warriors outfitted with dragonglass weapons.

 

But Jon Snow has bigger things to worry about than the undead, Drogon is still out there and rumor has it he has been circling Dragonstone, creeping closer to King’s Landing by the day.

 

A year ago Arya set out to blaze her own trail. She said goodbye to her family for what is quite possibly forever to sail west. She left behind everyone that was dear to her, well almost everyone. Something that could only be described as a miracle occured.

 

_Arya stood at the bow of her ship, looking back at the ash and rubble that King’s Landing had been reduced to. She couldn’t help but feel some satisfaction in the destruction, after all this is where it had all started._

 

_Arya couldn’t stand to stay in Westeros, too many bad memories, better to leave it all behind than deal with the nightmarish horror that the country had become. She was about to turn away from the obliterated city when something on the dock caught her eye._

 

_The wolf the size of a destrier would have been very hard to miss, Arya would be the biggest idiot in Westeros if she had. Nymeria sat patiently on the dock, her dark eyes intent on Arya, asking a silent question._

 

_“Stop the ship!” she screamed to her crew. While the sailors scrambled to throw the anchor over the hull, Arya drew her dagger and slashed one of the lifeboats off the ropes that were holding it. It landed in the bay with a satisfying splash, Arya didn’t hesitate to jump into it._

 

_She rowed herself back to shore, oars moving furiously as she paddled. Shock was evident on the young woman’s face. She carelessly tied the dinghy to the dock and approached the direwolf._

 

_Nymeria was just as beautiful as when Arya last saw her in the woods. Her fur was white and highlighted with gray. Her eyes were the color of mahogany and lined with black fur. The girl and direwolf stood silently and unmoving, taking each other in, until finally Nymeria bent down and nosed a scroll towards Arya. She crouched down and picked it up, the King’s seal embellished it. Arya unfurled the scroll and looked over the words in disbelief._

 

_“Now everything is as it’s supposed to be.”_

 

_Tears started to escape her eyes as she blinked, silently thanking Bran and the Gods for whatever magic they had worked. She sluggishly moved forward towards her old friend, Nymeria eyed her curiously. Arya threw her arms around her direwolf and Nymeria lowered her head to rest on Arya’s shoulder._

 

Now Arya was joined on her adventure by someone who wouldn’t try to change her or make her settle down. She was never been able to give up on that there was still out there, calling to her.

 

Adventure was in her blood and she wasn’t sure she would ever be able to stop when there was still questions to be answered. Like does the world end and just drop off into oblivion? Are there new lands with new people? Maybe it would be good to go somewhere that nobody knew her, where they didn’t just think of her as a vengeful assassin. The concept both excited and terrified her, but the chance of something new was something she couldn’t pass up on.

 

The remaining Starks have separated once again, but this time there is no imminent danger facing all of Westeros. But their fathers words still ring somewhere deep down in each of their minds. Each are afraid that now that they’ve followed their own paths that they will never see their families again. But they each know now is not the time for fear, the Stark family has the largest influence over Westeros, and they know they’re the only ones that can weed out the deep rooted corruption.

 

It truly is a new age; the age of the Starks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... I hate writing prologues sometimes. They can be so boring, but unfortunately in this case they're necessary. I do need to explain what's going on since it is a year later and reintroduce the characters, so that's why it's kind of short. Don't worry though, original content will be coming next and the chapter will be longer. Please read the book notes for crucial information and how you can have you opinions factored in to the story. Have a great day and consider leaving a kudos on this chapter!
> 
> ~The Wolf of Winter  
> =^•^=


End file.
